


first comes love

by Latia



Series: 30 Day Otp Challenge [13]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding must be perfectly planned, and perfection means practice.</p><p>(26. Getting married)</p>
            </blockquote>





	first comes love

"Ladies, gentlemen, assorted critters of various species and sizes. We are gathered here to today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of committed marital love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite John Egbert and Rose Lalonde in holy matr-Doctor Meowgon, no, you have to stay-."

John breaks his "serious voice" as he stoops down to grab the runaway pastor. The cat squirms wildly in his hands as he tries to replace him on the stack of books set on the table. "Come on Meowzers, work with me here-."

"I do hope you're calling  _Vodka Mutini_ by his proper name, John," comes Rose's voice.

"I am calling the good Doctor by his proper _title,_ Miss Lalonde, because no matter which way you slice it--hup," John cuts off as a flash of black fur scampers past him and into the hall. "Aaaaaand there goes our preacher."

Rose chuckles lightly. "All things considered, I don't think we need a preacher for this John." She walks in, bedsheet still drapped over her head and trailing on the floor, the runaways cat cradled in her arms. "It's only a roleplay."

John mock-gasps. "Eloping with the pastor Rose? On our _wedding day_?!"

She gives a little smirk. "What can I say, John? You knew I was a cat person." As if taunting him, she brings Mutie up to give him a cheek-cuddle. "And I could most certainly get behind the sexy priest thing."

"Ew. Gross."

"Sexy purr-ist."

"Also gross!! Cute puns aren't going to change the fact you want to shack up with our cat."

She sets Mutie down. "It's your fault for being so utterly repulsive that I'd be willing to violate the laws of the Church-as well as several other laws, as well as every line established by the rules of deceny and common sense- all to get out of marrying you."

"...hmph."

John puffs his cheeks out comically, but his lack of his typical wit tells Rose the joke might have cute a little deeper than she meant. She walks up to him, gently taking his hands. "In any case, don't we have some vows to be reciting?"

He bites his lip. "I...uh. I kind of got so up about memorizing the preacher's part I didn't really. Think about that."

The urge to clap a hand to her forehead races through her mind. "I see. Well. Why don't I go first, then."

She inhales.

She clears her throat.

She squares her shoulders.

 

 

 

 

"Your butt is marvelous. I could compose an epic devoted to it. If you marry me, I will 'tap dat' so hard that not even the hands of Atlas would be able to pull me out of 'dat.' You may have to deal with the consequences of a young elegant lady being attached to your posterior for the rest of your life, but I assure you, the postives will outweigh the negatives."

John stares.

John stares.

John....lets out a noise like a dying elephant and doubles over in laughter.

"You wound me!" Rose's tone sounds dead serious. "Come now, darling, I have just bared my heart and soul to you. Couldn't you at least spare an answer? What do you say?"

Eventually John pulls in enough air to sputter out three words: "T-take me now."

"Good enough." She streches up on her toes as far as she can reach. "You may kiss the bride."

John shakes his head, but leans down. It is much, much better than the cat.


End file.
